Swimming with Sharks
by snitcheyes411
Summary: Itachi is an outcast living on the beach. Kisame is the shark version of a merman. Kisame/Itachi yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Don't own, don't sue.


Author's Note: I've been reading a lot of Kisame/Itachi fanfiction lately and I was completely astounded to find that there are no Kisame-is-a-merman fics out there (please correct me if I'm wrong, I'd really like to read any others that do exist). So, in this absence, I decided to write one. Let me know what you think, please!

Update: The amazing Zuckernudel is translating this story into German! The first part is now posted on ! OMG, wow! *does happy dance* Just copy/paste the link and remove the spaces: w w w . fanfiktion . de / s / 4da5ef71000153e90660a029

Swimming with Sharks

Sighing, Itachi picked up another shell and put it in his bag. It wouldn't have mattered if his family wasn't so important on the island. He wouldn't have to "carry on the family name and ensure the future of the Uchiha wealth for the next generation…" blah, blah, blah. He'd heard it all before. His mother had practically screamed it at him when he came out of the closet two years ago. Now Itachi was an outcast, allowed to live in one of his family's small houses on the beach and given an allowance, but otherwise shunned. No one would speak to him, or even meet his eyes.

He picked up a broken shell and tossed it aside. 'Soon, I'm getting out of here.' He'd been setting aside as much of his allowance as he could, hoping to charter a boat off the island. In the meantime he occupied his time by beachcombing, swimming, and collecting shells. The peaceful roar of the ocean helped to drown his thoughts, made him forget his loneliness.

Up ahead, something caught his eye, a fragment of bright blue glittering in the sand. Intrigued, Itachi moved closer. When he was a few feet away he stopped, stunned.

It looked like a huge blue shark from the waist down, but from the waist up it was a huge blue man. Both the shark's tail and the man's torso and arms were heavily muscled and covered with sleek, taunt skin, displaying raw strength. A dorsal fin grew from the man's spine, and bony ridges protruded from his arms. This terrible parody of a merman lay still, face down in the sand.

Itachi was no idiot. This thing seemed more shark than human and there was no way he was getting any closer if it was alive. But after watching it for a while, Itachi found his curiosity had developed a direct link to his feet and had been slowly moving him closer. He was now only a few feet from the giant shark-man.

'It hasn't moved yet,' Itachi thought. 'I think it's dead.' He edged a bit closer. 'And I can still move faster than it as long as we're on land.' He stopped moving and knelt down, cautiously reaching towards one spread arm.

When Itachi's fingers made contact with smooth, silk skin he jumped back. This thing was still warm! 'Nothing that warm can possibly be dead,' he thought. 'So why isn't it moving?'

His curiosity now overcame his fear and he reached forward again. This time he let his hand travel over damp skin to the shark's shoulder. Looking closer he saw the thing had a shock of wild blue hair.

"How much of you is shark and how much is human?" Itachi murmured. Boldly, he grabbed the shark's shoulder with both hands and heaved it onto its side.

Immediately Itachi saw why it wasn't moving. The shark-man had a surprisingly human face, except for three gill slits on both cheeks and rows of sharp shark's teeth. But even more disturbing than that was that he was absolutely covered in sand. His gills, nose, and mouth were covered and caked over with sand. Fear set aside for a moment, Itachi tried to break off some of the sand so the shark-man could breathe. No sooner had he done this than he regretted it.

With surprising speed, a blue hand shot up and grabbed his arm. The shark-man clung to him and spat out sand as Itachi tried vainly to get away, but he may as well have been trying to escape a stone statue. He was no match for the huge shark's great strength. His heart beat wildly and his eyes zeroed in on those rows of sharp teeth as if seeing the future.

The shark finished coughing up sand and drew a few rasping breaths. Then it did something that froze Itachi's rapid heartbeat. It turned to him with hopeless eyes and said one word:

"Water."

Then the hand dropped from Itachi's arm and the shark-man tried to heave himself off the ground.

Itachi had a brief moment of panic. 'There's no drinking water here! It's salty!' Then he felt really stupid. 'Get a grip, Itachi, it's a shark. A salt water animal! It lives in salt water!' He dug in his bag for something to carry water in, coming across a jar he used to carry smaller shells. It never even occurred to him to ignore the shark-man's desperate request.

When Itachi returned he set the jar by the shark's side and backed away, once again afraid now that the creature was alive and moving. The shark-man grabbed the jar and downed the water without difficulty. After he finished, his breathing softened and he dusted the rest of the sand from his face. Then he turned to Itachi.

"Thank you," he said.

Itachi just stared.

"What's your name? I'm Kisame."

"I-Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"You have no idea how glad I am to meet you, Itachi," Kisame said. "I would have died soon, if not for you."

Itachi snapped out of it. "What are you?" he asked, aware that this was not the most polite question but unable to help himself.

Kisame wasn't offended at all. "I'm a merman, what do I look like?"

"But mermen are part fish, not shark."

Kisame laughed. "Well, for one, sharks are fish. For two, it's not just fish that can become merfolk. Whales, dolphins, octopus, and yes, even sharks can as well. Life down there is much more interesting than most humans realize."

Itachi edged closer, still careful to keep out of arms reach. "So why are you up here?"

"I got beached by the tide," replied Kisame. "And it looks like I'll be stuck here until the tide comes back in again." He looked longingly at the water, which was still hours away. "Perhaps you could help me again? Get me back in the water?"

Itachi glanced at sharp teeth again and maintained his distance.

"Aw, it's alright. I won't bite." Kisame tried to smile winningly, but with his teeth it didn't really work.

"Tell me about the sea," Itachi said. His loneliness went deeper than even he realized, and he wanted Kisame to stay and keep talking. Not to mention he didn't want the shark-merman to get angry when he realized there was no way Itachi was getting close enough to drag him back to the sea.

Kisame wasn't fooled. He knew the human was afraid of him. 'Still,' he thought. 'Maybe I can talk to him and convince him I'm not a monster.'

"Where do I start?" Kisame said.

* * *

Kisame wasn't sure where the time had gone, but he didn't miss it. He was sure that he could keep talking all night just to watch Itachi's face. The human was beautiful, with his long dark hair and unusual red eyes. Kisame had ignored the water lapping around his fin in favor of seeing if he could get Itachi to come just a little closer. The human probably didn't even realize he was within arm's reach already. Kisame just wanted to see if that hair was as soft as it looked.

Kisame hadn't even reached out when Itachi jumped. Turns out he had been ignoring the water as well and was startled when the cool water brushed his legs, which were folded up under him. His eyes grew regretful.

"You…should probably go," he said. Kisame's heart sank.

"Yeah, I…probably should."

"Will you…" Itachi hesitated. Kisame looked at him. "Never mind. Goodbye."

Before Kisame's eyes Itachi seemed to close up, the light leaving his eyes as he turned away. He started to reach out, to turn this beautiful human back to him, but thought better of it. He leaned down and rolled himself back into the water, swimming out to make sure he wouldn't get caught on land again.

From the breakers Kisame watched as Itachi slowly stood and walked back along the beach. It was at that moment Kisame resolved to come back. He'd find dinner, sleep, find breakfast, and then return to this beach. He just had to see Itachi again, even if the human wouldn't come near him. They could still talk. Decided, Kisame swam back to the ocean.

* * *

"Will you…" 'What am I thinking? I can't ask him to return.' Itachi tried desperately to suppress his hope and turned back to Kisame. "Never mind. Goodbye."

He turned away, dejected. This afternoon had been the best he'd had in two long years, and he didn't want it to end. 'Are you insane? He's not even human, he's a shark! He probably just wants to go back to the ocean anyway.' Itachi heard the splash next to him and his worst fears were confirmed. He was alone again.

Itachi didn't dare look at the water as he headed back to his home, and until dark he tried everything to keep himself busy so he didn't have to think. Only when he lay in bed was he quiet enough for his thoughts to catch up with him. For two years he hadn't spoken to anyone, living alone until it seemed normal for him. Now that he had finally met someone, even a half-human, his heart grew heavy realizing just how alone he was.

Still, he thought of his time talking with Kisame and couldn't help but smile, even as a solitary tear tracked its way to his pillow.

* * *

The next day Itachi stepped out of the house, bag at his side, and gave the ocean a threatening glare. He was going to face this day or… 'You know what, no other option. I'm going to face this day."

With that thought firmly in mind, Itachi set out. Today was one of the few days he had to leave his solitary beach. Even though he tried to save as much money as possible, occasionally he still had to go shopping.

Itachi sighed, already knowing how well this day would go. Every store he walked into would be mysteriously empty, the clerks would stare suspiciously at him as he made his selections, and everyone would refuse to meet his eyes.

Itachi allowed himself to cringe at the thought, and then set off down the beach.

* * *

At about the same time, just a little ways offshore, Kisame was congratulating himself on a brilliant idea. He was just trying to catch his breakfast when it occurred to him that, separate species or not, Itachi would be eating breakfast soon too. So why not have breakfast together? Besides, if Kisame brought him a gift, Itachi might be more willing to spend time with him. With that thought in mind, Kisame set about and soon caught two large sea bass and was heading for the beach.

* * *

Itachi hadn't made it far when he saw it. A flash of glittering blue shone from the waves. He froze in his tracks and closed his eyes, determined to quell the surge of hope rising in him. 'Don't look, it's just your imagination, don't look-'

"Hey, Itachi!"

Itachi's eyes snapped open. Kisame was swimming in and out of the waves, waving at him and smiling with far too many teeth.

He tried to hide his joy at seeing Kisame again and failed miserably. A smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up. Kisame laughed and pointed up ahead, towards a rocky area of the beach.

Itachi would never admit to running. 'Uchihas don't run, we make haste towards our destination,' he thought. Still, he arrived at the rocks with his hair loose around his face and the air torn from his lungs. He saw a flash of blue from deeper within the rocks and headed towards it, balancing gracefully as he moved from rock to rock.

The waves were calmer here, and tide pools collected in the rocky ground. Up ahead Kisame had neatly beached himself on a rock, using his powerful arms to pull up out of the water. Itachi saw this and hesitated, once again reminded of the great strength the creature in front of him possessed. He slowed down and stopped, once again just out of Kisame's reach.

"You're up early," Kisame said. "I hope you haven't eaten."

Itachi gave him a strange look. "No, there's no food in the house. I was headed to town when I saw you."

Kisame grinned, "Good, because I've brought breakfast, if you'll join me." He gestured to his left.

Itachi then noticed the two large sea bass swimming frantic circles in a small tide pool. His eyes widened.

"Kisame, I can't eat those!"

"Why not?"

"They're alive!"

"That can be easily remedied."

"And they're raw."

"Also easily fixed. Don't you have matches or something in that house of yours?"

"Well…yes."

"Then you take care of the fire, I'll take care of the fish. Whaddaya say? Will you join me for breakfast?"

Itachi looked into those hopeful eyes and couldn't say no. He didn't want to say no anyway. Having breakfast with Kisame, even if he was a shark, was infinitely preferable to having strangers glare at him for hours.

"I'll go get the matches," he said.

* * *

By the time he returned with matches and all the dry wood he could carry, Kisame had already finished with the fish. One fish was beheaded, cleaned, scaled, and impaled on a sharp spike to hang over the fire. The other was now two long filets, each an entire half of the fish, set on a flat rock and lowered back into the salt water pool. Itachi looked at them quizzically.

"Don't sharks usually eat the whole fish?" he asked.

Kisame looked uncomfortable. "Well, yes, but I thought that would set you off your appetite. This way it's clean, even if it is raw."

Itachi was surprised. "That's very…thoughtful, Kisame."

Kisame blushed. "Well, I did invite you over. A host has to mind his manners."

Itachi laughed. "So this is your house now?"

"Naw, my place under the sea is much nicer," he said, grinning.

"Tell me about it, then."

* * *

'Will he never stop surprising me?' Itachi thought.

The sun was setting already. They had spent the whole day talking, laughing, getting into splash fights, and eating. The first thing that had surprised Itachi was Kisame's table manners. Even though his food didn't need to be cooked, Kisame refused to eat until Itachi could. Then he lifted the fish out of the water and tore of small bites, even chewing with his mouth closed! And that was just breakfast.

Itachi had planned to leave before lunch, he really did. But Kisame refused to let him leave, offering to catch something else. Itachi once again found he couldn't say no. Kisame left after making Itachi promise not to leave and returned with several huge crabs.

The second thing that surprised Itachi was Kisame's mercy. He had braced himself to see the creatures ripped apart. Although Itachi wouldn't call himself an animal lover, he didn't want to see anything in pain like that. But Kisame killed each one quickly and cleanly, and then prepared them so that some could be cooked and others lowered into the water. When Kisame noticed the incredulous look in Itachi's eyes he had huffed and said, "What, did you think I would use my teeth? I'm not that much shark."

The final surprise came from Kisame's gentleness. When the tide reached the rocks it washed up a new array of fish and other sea creatures into the tide pools. Kisame had grinned and reached into one of them. Itachi had braced himself, trying not to let it show in his face this time, but Kisame hadn't moved. After a while the creatures relaxed again, moving between Kisame's fingers. Then Kisame let his hand wander, stroking gently over fish and sea-plants, exploring. Kisame's hand finally closed over a sea urchin and he lifted it out, offering it to Itachi to handle.

It was then that Itachi surprised himself. He took the urchin from Kisame's hand without any hesitation, examining it. It was only after he'd placed the urchin back in the pool that he realized what he had done. He had taken the urchin from Kisame's hand. He hadn't had to strain or reach to do it. 'So…,' Itachi paused and braced himself. 'I'm definitely within arm's reach of him.' He took a quick inventory of their position. They were both lying on their stomachs, propped up on their arms, leaning over the tide pool. Kisame was on his right, a little over a foot away, his attention held for the moment by the small creatures in the pool.

Itachi fought down his rising panic as he tried to recall today and how he had ended up like this. Then he had another surprise.

'He's been this close all day,' he thought. 'I've been so busy and he's been so…_charming_, I haven't even noticed it.' Although it felt strange to think of Kisame as charming, that was exactly how he had been. He had been the perfect host: polite yet friendly, relaxed and at ease yet always careful not to do anything Itachi might be uncomfortable with. He hadn't even laid a finger on Itachi, and was careful not to draw attention to their differences.

Itachi relaxed again, thinking. He let his eyes trail over Kisame's more human half, wondering what this afternoon could have been like if Kisame was really human. He regretfully gazed down the length of Kisame's tail. Sure, they were also beautiful and strong, but the fact remained that the creature before him was still part shark and sharks were _dangerous_.

Itachi, like every islander, had grown up living near and swimming in the ocean. Although he knew sharks weren't the monsters of _Jaws_, he also knew it was important to keep your distance from them and be cautious. And today he had been anything but cautious. Itachi sighed and stood up.

"I should really get home before it gets dark," he said.

Kisame glanced towards the sunset, as if just noticing it, and his eyes grew sad. "Do you need anything else before you leave? You said you didn't have any food at home."

"It's fine," Itachi said. "I think I've eaten enough today to feed a small family. I…I'm glad you came back, Kisame."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

This time Itachi didn't even need to see Kisame's eyes. He _wanted_ to say yes. But still….

"I really need to go shopping tomorrow. I can only live on seafood for so long, you know."

"I'll come in the afternoon, then. Will you be back by then?"

Itachi couldn't help a smile. "Yes, I will be."

* * *

The next afternoon Itachi trudged up to his house, head down. He'd forgotten how bad it was in town.

That morning the thought of seeing Kisame later on had let him leave for town in relatively high spirits. Just two days in his company and he was already feeling more human than he had in years. Kisame didn't look down at him or sneer when he passed, and didn't care two wits for his last name. But once he was back in town reality came crashing down on him like a muddy waterfall. He had been glared at, cursed, and even spat on until he was about ready to cry, but wouldn't let himself.

Finally it was over, but Itachi was still standing on shaky legs as he made his way to the rocks to find Kisame.

When he arrived a good fire was going, and two more giant fish were swimming in a tide pool. Kisame was arranging more wet wood around the fire so it could dry. He stopped everything, however, when he saw Itachi's face.

"What happened?" he asked, concern radiating from him like a warm wave. As the expression on Kisame's face washed over Itachi, he felt himself break.

Itachi fell to his knees on the rocks and let the tears fall. Everything had been so wonderful, and he finally had someone who treated him like a human being, only to be reminded that, to the only world he had ever known, he was nothing but a filthy, disgusting traitor. He didn't even notice it as strong hands gripped his shoulders and maneuvered him so he was leaning back on a solid wall of warmth. His tears felt even hotter as they fell from his eyes in never-ending streams. His body shook as he gasped for air, refusing to make any other sound but a slight, hiccupping noise as his breath caught. And through it all, Kisame just held him tenderly in his arms, letting him cry until the tears stopped and he drifted off into the warmth.

* * *

Itachi woke to find himself stretched out in the sand, warm and relaxed. It took a moment to coax his lethargic mind into remembering how he got there. He remembered getting up that morning…the glares and insults in town…coming to the rocks to meet Kisame…and then-

Itachi shot up and looked around him. Kisame was once again at a respectable distance, watching another fish as it slowly cooked over the fire. He turned when he heard Itachi move.

"Good, you're awake. Dinner's done, come eat," he said.

Itachi stood up and climbed back onto the rocks. "I'm…sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Kisame just smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Everyone breaks down occasionally; I'm just surprised you came to me. Will you tell me what happened?"

"You're the only one I have to go to."

Kisame looked surprised. "Nah, no one as pretty as you could be alone for long. Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Well…" Itachi hesitated, then decided he might as well explain. He owed Kisame that much after his breakdown. "That's sort of the problem. You see…."

* * *

When Itachi finished his story, Kisame just sat there, torn between sympathy and hope. 'How could his own family do that to him?' Itachi once again had his head bowed; looking so downhearted that Kisame wanted nothing more than to take him into his arms again.

'At least now I know I'm the right gender-' Kisame made sure to stop that train of thought right there. 'Don't be silly. As much as I want to get closer to him, I'm still the wrong species. And that was probably the one and only time he'd ever let me touch him. I need to get a grip. Aw, and I didn't even think to feel his hair.'

Still in his own thoughts, Kisame didn't notice Itachi looking at him.

* * *

Itachi examined Kisame thoughtfully. All through his story Kisame's face had shown nothing but compassion and kindness. He didn't care at all about Itachi's family, and his sexual preference didn't change a thing. Then Itachi remembered strong arms holding him and a gentle hand wondering among the tide pools.

"You held me."

Kisame looked up.

"You held me when I cried," Itachi repeated.

Kisame looked away again. "You were so hurt, I didn't even think about it," he murmured. "Don't worry, I won't do it again, it's okay."

Itachi shifted closer. Kisame slowly looked up again.

Itachi was shaking slightly, but he braced himself and deliberately moved closer to the shark-like Kisame. Slowly, he held out a hand.

"You won't hurt me, will you?"

Kisame's eyes lit up, but he kept his movements slow and deliberate as he reached out to take Itachi's hand.

"Never," he replied.

Itachi felt his hand enfolded in Kisame's warm, smooth, strong one. His body relaxed as he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

* * *

From that day on, Kisame and Itachi were almost inseparable. Every morning Itachi would head down to the rocks to meet Kisame. He hadn't even realized it, but talking wasn't the only thing he missed. In two years no one had even laid a finger on him, and now he was making up for that. Sometimes it was simple, just a hand on his shoulder or back to steady him. At other times they would just watch the sunset together, Kisame leaning sideways against a rock to protect his dorsal fin, and Itachi leaning against Kisame. He especially liked it when Kisame would maneuver them so his head was resting against Kisame's tail. Then Kisame would just run his fingers through his hair for ages. Itachi didn't know what was so fascinating about his hair, but it felt so good he wasn't about to ask.

Usually Kisame would bring some kind of gift when he arrived in the morning. Beautiful, perfect shells, sparkling rocks and gemstones, even trinkets and golden coins from shipwrecks. In a few months Itachi had enough treasures of the sea to _buy_ a boat if he wanted. But for the first time, Itachi didn't want to leave the island. No, it wasn't that, Itachi didn't want to leave Kisame.

* * *

Kisame couldn't remember ever being this happy. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he thanked Neptune every day for his good luck. Every day he went so see his beautiful human, his to have and to hold. He was finally allowed to _touch_! Well, within reason anyway. He wasn't sure if Itachi would ever accept him as a lover, but for now, this was enough.

Kisame had been thinking lately. His human had nothing to hold him to the island. Itachi had even told Kisame that he had been saving up to charter a boat and leave the island. Kisame firmly hoped that those plans had been put on hold for the time being. He didn't want Itachi to leave. Besides, Itachi had only said he wanted to leave the island, he didn't have any specific destination in mind. So maybe…

Kisame wasn't lying when he said life under the sea was more complicated than humans would ever know. There were merpeople of all types, and many of them had taken up occupations. Work wasn't exactly necessary, not when food was something that often swam by your front door, but there were many that found they were good at certain things, and that these were things other merpeople would pay them to do. These talented merpeople didn't have to catch their own dinner; others did it for them in exchange for their talents. And this array of talents included those who practiced magic.

Yet another secret the ocean had kept hidden was the amazing things certain substances could do. Things like turn a human into a merman. And Kisame was wondering in Itachi's "somewhere else" might possibly be with him. Maybe if he asked Itachi at the right time….

Kisame grinned. He had to see a man about some magic.

* * *

About three months after that fateful day, when Itachi had found Kisame washed up on the beach, the two were experiencing a new phenomenon: boredom.

The fact was, when one of the two couldn't walk on land, or go too close to the beach without getting beached, there were only so many things they could do together. Itachi looked out at the sea and sighed.

"You know, I really miss swimming," he said.

Kisame looked up in surprise. "You swim?"

"Of course I swim," said Itachi. "I used to go swimming all the time."

Well then, problem solved," Kisame grinned. "Let's go!"

"Huh? Go where?" Itachi asked, but Kisame was already gone. With a splash, he had rolled off the rocks and into the deeper water.

Itachi stepped up to the edge of the rocks, looking down at Kisame splashing in the gentle waves. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and for the first time in months he felt uneasy around Kisame.

"Come on in!"

Itachi backed away. "I…I don't think…I mean…maybe that's not such a good idea."

Kisame laughed. "Oh, don't worry, it's safe. There aren't any sharp rocks or dangerous creatures here. The water's not even all that deep. And if you're out of practice I won't let you drown."

Itachi wasn't worried about being out of practice. "It's not that."

Now Kisame looked concerned. "Then what's wrong?"

Itachi looked thoroughly miserable now. "It's just…I don't…I mean I'm not sure…." His voice drifted off into a whimper. "It doesn't feel safe."

Kisame's face grew dark. "What do you mean, Itachi?"

"I…I'm not…." Itachi shifted back from the water.

That was all Kisame needed. "Oh, I see. Only a stupid human would ever swim with a _shark_ in the water." Itachi opened his mouth. "Don't even try Itachi." Itachi's mouth closed. Kisame continued.

"I can't believe it. Even after all of this. Even after three months of talking with me, resting on my tail, _crying in my arms_, I'm still not human enough for you. Is that what I've been all along, Itachi? When you look at me, is that what you see? Am I nothing but a stupid shark, Itachi?"

"No! Kisame, I-"

"Save it Itachi. I'll leave these waters. Then you'll be free to swim again."

And with that, Kisame was gone.

* * *

After Kisame left, Itachi's legs collapsed under him. Kisame was gone. _Gone. _Itachi was alone again, and it was all his fault. His body shook and a few tears dropped onto the rocks. He remembered their evenings together with Kisame's fingers tracing through his hair. He remembered the hopeful look on Kisame's face as he held out another small gift for Itachi. He even remembered Kisame's brilliant smile. When had those sharp teeth ceased to be dreadful? Finally he remembered Kisame's warm embrace from that day he cried. His fingers opened and closed and he reached out as if seeking that heat, that comfort, again. When his hand reached nothing, Itachi broke. The sobs poured out of him, loud and rough and painful. Left alone again, Itachi poured his heart onto the rocks.

* * *

Kisame barred his teeth as he rushed away from the shore. If Itachi thought he was a shark, then he would be a shark. His powerful blue tail flashed in the light as he sped through the water. Nothing was spared his wrath. Fish, crabs, and even smaller sharks were beaten and battered as he passed. He gnashed his teeth at the blood-soaked water, eyes narrowed to slits in his face. He wondered without a destination, giving free vent to his anger. Soon he found the waters around him deserted, everything around him fleeing from the frenzied giant shark. Still frustrated and hurt, Kisame rushed to his hiding place and uncovered the potion he had hoped to offer to Itachi. Clenching it in his fist, he raised it as if to bring it down on the stony sea floor. He remained tense, glaring at the sea floor as if it had betrayed him. Then his arm fell and his body seemed to collapse, the potion still safely held in his palm. Slowly, as if every move was painful, Kisame once again hid the potion safely away, a small piece of hope hidden from his otherwise defeated heart.

* * *

Eventually Itachi returned to his house, but the next morning he couldn't bring himself to look at the ocean. He closed all the windows, but even that couldn't hide the ocean's constant roar. Throughout that day he moved as if on autopilot, packing his things and counting out his savings. He would wait until after he left the island to pawn off the golden coins and gems Kisame had brought him. He wouldn't get a fair price from anyone on the island. At dinnertime he ate, but everything tasted like sand. That night he fell into a restless sleep, ready to leave the island in the morning.

The next day Itachi picked up his bag and left the house that had been his home for the past few years. He had to walk down the beach for a few miles before he would reach the docks. The longest walk he would ever take.

Itachi straightened up and looked ahead. 'I just won't look at the water. Don't look at the water; don't look at the water…' He kept reminding himself as he walked along. Then everything was ruined.

A flash of bright blue caught his eyes from the waves. Once again Itachi couldn't stop himself and turned towards the waves. They were empty.

Itachi steeled himself and looked ahead again. He had barely taken two steps when he saw the flash of blue again. He turned towards the ocean and once again found them empty.

Slowly, mechanically, he dropped his bag on the sand. Then he dropped his shoes and shirt next to it. His legs shook as he walked towards the waves.

'I can't do it,' Itachi thought. 'I can't leave.' The waves lapped around his ankles. 'I don't want to leave.' The waves lapped over his knees. 'I don't want to be anywhere without him.' The water reached his waist. 'So I won't leave.' The water reached his chest. Itachi swam out into the deeper water. 'I'll stay here forever.'

Itachi's body fell limp and he disappeared under the sea.

* * *

With that one hidden piece of hope left, Kisame came back to the beach. He hid within the waves and watched his love as he walked. Kisame noticed how Itachi's bag seemed heavier than usual.

'So this is it then,' he thought. 'He's leaving. I hope whatever human boy he finds will realize what a treasure he has.'

Itachi froze and Kisame ducked beneath the waves, sure he'd been seen. After a while he came back up, only to duck down again a moment later.

'He couldn't possibly have seen me! Damn these waves!' Kisame waited a little longer before rising to the surface again. Itachi was nowhere in sight.

'Where is he?' Kisame looked around frantically. He finally saw Itachi, shirtless, standing waist-deep in the water.

'Shit, if he gets under the waves he'll see me for sure. I have to get out of here.' Kisame's thoughts grew bitter. 'Probably enjoying that shark-free swim.'

Kisame had ducked under the waves again and turned about when he saw Itachi fall beneath the surface. He knew instantly that something was wrong. Itachi was falling with his eyes closed, making no effort to reach the surface.

'Swim, Itachi, swim! I know you can! Why aren't you moving?' Kisame wavered towards Itachi, still hesitant to approach the human who wouldn't want to see him.

When Itachi continued sinking it became too much. Kisame darted forward, grabbing Itachi's limp form and racing towards the beach. Without hesitation he swam into the breakers and let himself be beached, still clutching Itachi to his chest.

He dragged Itachi out of reach of the pulling waves and flipped him onto his back.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Kisame called desperately.

Itachi didn't respond.

Kisame grabbed Itachi around his waist and squeezed, forcing water up his throat. "C'mon Itachi, breathe!"

Itachi finally inhaled and coughed up seawater. Kisame remembered how to breathe as well and let his arms fall from Itachi's waist. His eyes widened and he jumped when a hand closed around his wrist.

"Kisame?" Itachi rasped.

"Itachi. Oh dear Neptune, what were you thinking? Even if I never saw you again, I'd rather be separated forever than see you dead."

"And I'd rather die than be separated," Itachi said, still lying on the sand beneath Kisame.

"You'd rather – Oh Itachi, don't ever do anything like that again. Look, I'm sure we can work something out. I'll just stay away on certain days if you want to swim. It's okay Itachi, I swear-"

"Could you ever forgive me?" Itachi interrupted.

"Forgive?" Kisame said. "Forgive what? Itachi-"

But Kisame was again cut off as Itachi threw his arms around the merman's neck and pulled. Kisame found himself once again on top of Itachi, surprised and delighted. Slowly, he brought his arms around Itachi again.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"What everyone should do with the one person they can't live without." And with that, Itachi lifted his lips to Kisame's.

Kisame's every thought froze as Itachi's soft lips moved against his. He moved his hands to tangle in Itachi's hair, swallowing Itachi's moan of approval. As Itachi's lips parted against his, Kisame slowly ran his tongue along Itachi's lips and past his teeth. Itachi's tongue met his and Kisame's heart beat faster. After Kisame had thoroughly explored Itachi's mouth, he traced his tongue back, inviting Itachi to do the same. A shiver ran down his spine when Itachi took him up on his offer, plunging without hesitation past rows of sharp teeth to take Kisame's breath away.

When their lips finally parted, Kisame tried to say something, but Itachi stopped him with a finger against his lips.

"It seems you've beached yourself again," he said.

Kisame looked around and found that this was indeed the case. But since there was nothing he could do about it, and Itachi was right here in his arms, he didn't really see the problem. That was, until Itachi wriggled out of his grasp and stood up.

"Let's go," Itachi said.

"Go where? Ah-!"

Itachi had grabbed Kisame's arms and was pulling him, step by step, towards the water.

"Geez, you're heavier than you look, and that's saying something," Itachi said.

"Hey, it's all muscle. Now what are you doing?"

"Getting you back into the water."

"What? Itachi don't go! I-"

"I'm not going anywhere. Now feel free to start helping any time now."

The water was up to Itachi's waist now, and Kisame found that he could actually swim at this depth if he held on to the bottom to keep himself from being flung back to shore. He pulled downward and Itachi let go of his arms.

Once he was out past the waves, Kisame looked back to see Itachi swimming towards him. Itachi reached out and wound his arms around Kisame's neck again.

"I'm not afraid, love, never again."

* * *

Sunset found the two back on the rocks again, both thoroughly exhausted. Itachi was lying tiredly in Kisame's arms, trying to postpone the moment when they would separate again. Kisame's hands were back in his hair again, stroking and playing until Itachi was sure that, hard bed or not, he could fall asleep right here. His eyes fell closed.

"Now Itachi, you can't lay there looking so tempting," Kisame teased. "I may just have to eat you anyway." He trailed kisses up Itachi's neck to his ear, then nibbled lightly around the edge.

Itachi's eyes remained closed as he leaned into those lips. Kisame was so gentle and careful that even the sharpest of his teeth did no more than add a slight, tingling sting to his caresses. Itachi was sure that he would be addicted in no time.

Kisame nibbled his way back down, reveling in this new permission to kiss his love. Still, kisses were all it could be for now, as they both needed to sleep soon. Kisame placed one final kiss to Itachi's lips and then lifted up.

"Come on, you can't sleep here. Rocks don't make a good bed for humans or sharks," he said.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and reached for Kisame again. "I don't want to leave you again."

"Shhhh, it's okay," Kisame whispered. "I'll be here again in the morning."

"Promise?"

Kisame couldn't help it. He let his hand trail down to Itachi's thigh.

"Promise."

* * *

On his way back to the house, Itachi couldn't stop thinking about the way Kisame's hand had wandered. It sent a thrill through him even now, although he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

'I know he's male, but where does it go? I mean, he's never worn any kind of clothes….' Itachi paused to think about that for a moment. 'So hold on. I've just been swimming and cuddling with my, well…boyfriend I suppose, and he's been naked this entire time?' That thought made him more than a little uncomfortable. He'd never thought of Kisame as clothed or not-clothed or anything in between. Kisame was just the way he was. 'Great, now I'm going to start _looking_ at him, I just know it.'

Itachi was so wrapped up in thought that when he reached his house he had to turn and go back after the bag and clothes he had dropped on the beach earlier. Still, he couldn't help but laugh. This morning he'd lost everything, and now he had everything back and then some.

* * *

"Am I missing a tooth or something?" Kisame asked.

"No."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Itachi flushed and suddenly became very interested in dinner, which Kisame had caught, as there was once again nothing to eat in the house. Itachi had met him this morning in his swim shorts, planning to spend the whole day outside if Kisame would provide the food. Kisame, naturally, had no problem with this arrangement.

'I wouldn't mind him staring at _me_, but what's this sudden interest in my tail?' Kisame frowned. 'He isn't having second thoughts about swimming with sharks, is he?'

Kisame cast a glance at Itachi and caught him staring at his tail again. Once again Itachi pretended he hadn't been looking.

'I'm being ridiculous,' Kisame reassured himself. 'All those afternoons using my tail as a pillow, he isn't going to start worrying now. We're…we're past that.'

Kisame cast a questioning look at his powerful tail, sweeping back and forth under the water. Nothing seemed different about it.

When Kisame looked up and caught Itachi looking _again_, however, worry welled up in his stomach. He quickly lifted himself onto the rocks and opened his arms. "Itachi," he said pleadingly. "Come here."

Without hesitation, Itachi left his food and settled in Kisame's arms, nuzzling into his neck. "What's wrong, Kisame?" he asked.

Kisame's worry dissipated. "Nothing, it's just you kept staring at my tail. I was afraid you were having second thoughts about having a shark for a boyfriend."

Itachi brought his arms around Kisame's shoulders and held him close. "You're not a shark, Kisame, you're a merman. Emphasis on the 'man.' I love you just the way you are. I was just thinking last night and…." Itachi trailed off.

"And?" Kisame prompted.

"Well," Itachi blushed and lifted his head. "It's just that I realized I've never seen you wear anything. Like, clothes, I mean."

"Fabric doesn't last long under the sea, Itachi." Kisame explained. "Besides, why should I wear clothes?"

Itachi sighed. "I know that. And I really don't see any reason for you to wear anything. It's just…well; you know why humans wear clothes, right?"

"Of course," Kisame grinned. "It's to hide their more," Kisame let his hand wander over Itachi's ass. "Intimate anatomy."

Itachi gasped and arched into Kisame's hand, his questions temporarily forgotten. Kisame gently nipped at Itachi's ear and whispered, "You were saying?"

Itachi tried to pull his thoughts together. "Well, you don't seem to need to cover any…any intimate anatomy."

Kisame drew back, his hand pausing in its teasing, although it didn't move from its current location. "So what are you implying, Itachi?" he said, trying his best to look serious.

"Nothing! I-it's just," Itachi's blush grew and he desperately tightened his grip on Kisame's shoulders. "I just want to know how this is going to work, alright!"

Kisame's façade broke and he laughed, causing Itachi to blush again. Slowly, Kisame took Itachi's hand and guided it to the front of his tail, just below his waist. "Feel," he commanded.

Itachi was sure his infernal blush was never going to go away, but he did as Kisame asked. At first he felt only hard muscle, but as his hand traveled a little lower the muscle gave way to a soft spot. The usually taunt skin yielded a little under his fingers when he pressed.

"Not too hard," Kisame warned, causing Itachi's eyes to snap back to his face. "If you hurt me there I'm gonna be swimming funny for a week."

Why…," Itachi frowned, then his eyes went wide and he pulled his hand back. "It's there!"

Kisame laughed and ran a hand through his ruffled boyfriend's hair. "Yes, you got it. Don't worry though; you won't turn me on by doing that. The skin there is no different from the rest, there's just no muscle to protect what's under it if I get hit. The skin draws back."

Itachi took a few deep breaths and pondered this for a moment. "So what about the rest of it?"

"That opens up when the skin pulls back, just underneath. Most merpeople have a something similar to this. It prevents accidents when swimming by keeping everything out of the way," Kisame explained.

"So can you be," Itachi blushed, "intimate, like a human?"

"Why don't you find out?" Kisame smirked as Itachi's eyes widened. "Lie back, Itachi."

* * *

Itachi suddenly had trouble breathing as he slowly leaned back. His heart pounded as he spread his legs so Kisame could pull himself up between them. Thighs tightened, although whether it was to slam closed or spread wider Itachi didn't know. Kisame's body felt way too hot as he leaned forward, bringing his lips to Itachi's.

Itachi's throat tightened with something that might have been fear, and his arms shot up to grab Kisame's shoulders, trying to keep from flying apart. Kisame however, drew back and, ignoring Itachi's pleading eyes, removed the hands and pinned them to the rock. Then he brought his lips to Itachi's.

'Gods help me, I'm never going to survive this,' was Itachi's last thought before Kisame stole his breath away. Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed as he gave himself up to sensation.

Kisame braced himself on his forearms so that his weight didn't crush his beautiful human. His hands slowly feathered down Itachi's arms to settle at his chest. Itachi arced up, silently begging for those hands to stop teasing. Kisame grinned against Itachi's lips, keeping his touch light and teasing.

Itachi was slowly losing his mind, but he didn't miss it. The one and only thing he was focused on was Kisame's tormenting fingers. 'I knew he was gentle,' he thought, 'but a little – oh _please_ – a little _more_ wouldn't hurt.'

Kisame traced his fingertips down Itachi's chest, spreading his fingers so that he avoided Itachi's nipples. As he moved further down he felt tight muscles shifting under his hands. Itachi's whole body was moving sinuously under him, radiating heat like a fire.

Itachi whimpered as Kisame broke the kiss, panting as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. It didn't matter anyway, because his breath left him in a long, low moan as Kisame began nibbling down his neck. Itachi knew the tingling kisses were addictive, but now they seemed to spread through his entire body, coaxing strange sounds past his lips. Itachi jerked as Kisame placed one final bite to his collarbone and moved away. Then Itachi felt a tongue on his nipple.

"_Kisame!_" Itachi's hands finally came down to tangle in blue hair, but it didn't help. The world was spinning as Itachi arced up again, this time fairly writhing under Kisame's touch. "Oh please – yes – Kisame _yes _– ah," Itachi whimpered as Kisame's tongue continued to torture him.

Kisame carefully removed the hands from his hair and held Itachi's waist to keep him from moving before he slowly scraped his teeth over the sensitive nub.

"Ah! Kisa-Kisame – gods yes – yes – yes…." Itachi's knees drew up as he tried to gain some leverage to push against Kisame's hold. Dark hair fell over his flushed face as his head fell to the side, eyes wide and unseeing. When those horrible, _beautiful_ teeth left his skin he fell loosely to the ground, defeated and willing.

Itachi made no sound when Kisame pulled his shorts away. He spread his legs, displaying himself shamelessly. He was ready for anything. '_Anything_ Kisame. Take me, break me, anything you want. I'm yours.'

Kisame glanced up, concerned at his partner's silence. What he saw was without a doubt the most beautiful thing under the sun. Itachi's face held such an expression of serine happiness, of absolute acceptance, that Kisame almost wanted to cry. He settled for recapturing those sweet lips with his own. He steadily brought his hand down to wrap around Itachi's erection, stroking firmly.

Itachi felt wrapped in warmth as Kisame's lips met his, but then that warmth flared into heat as Kisame touched him. The kiss broke as breathing became an issue again and Kisame drew back with a smile.

"So good…Kisame. Please I – I'm gonna-"

Kisame silenced him with a quick kiss and then slid down again. Itachi moaned and threw his head back when he felt hot breath over his cock. That was all the warning he got before Kisame dropped down and engulfed him entirely.

"KISAME!" Itachi's hands found blue hair again as he came. He shuddered as throat muscles worked around him, his vision blurring. Kisame slowly drew back, using lips and tongue to block his sharp teeth. He slowly pulled himself up to lie next to Itachi and drew his exhausted human into his arms.

Itachi stirred at this. "Wait, aren't you…" He drifted off as he felt something nudge his leg, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Don't worry about it," Kisame replied. "Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Not…fair," Itachi mumbled, even as he snuggled further into Kisame's embrace, practically burying himself in smooth, heavy, warmth.

Kisame didn't reply; he just smiled as he watched his precious human in the red light of the sunset.

* * *

Itachi felt Kisame stir above him, but didn't open his eyes. Drifting delightfully between asleep and awake, Kisame's warm weight above him, he didn't care if he ever moved again.

'I could stay like this forever,' he thought. His lips turned up in a smile, only to be briefly captured by another's.

"Rise and shine, love," Kisame said. "I know you're awake."

Kisame was enraptured as half-lidded red eyes met his. 'I wish I could wake up with him forever,' he thought, 'just to see those eyes.'

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Never better," Itachi said, sitting up a bit. "Last night was _amazing_. I'm so sorry I-"

Kisame silenced him with a look. "Don't give it another thought. Now," he pushed himself up with his arms to give Itachi space to move. "Are you hungry?"

Itachi's smile faded and he let out a wistful sigh, glancing down the beach.

"What's the matter?" Kisame asked.

"Well…I really should go shopping today," Itachi replied. He really wasn't looking forward to the cold stares and whispered insults he would find in town. Thanks to Kisame's hunting, it had been much longer than usual since he had left the beach.

"You don't want to go back," Kisame said.

"I _never_ want to go back."

"And you shouldn't have to go back," Kisame mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Look, just stay here a little longer, okay."

Itachi edged closer to Kisame, worried by the sudden intensity of Kisame's voice.

"Let me at least get you breakfast. You-you don't need to go on an empty stomach."

"I never said I was going right now," Itachi said, trying to calm Kisame down. He smiled encouragingly. "Breakfast sounds great. I'll get some firewood while you're gone."

Kisame calmed a little. "Okay just," Kisame took Itachi's hand between his two larger ones and placed a gentle kiss to the back. "Don't go far, please?"

"I promise."

Kisame smiled. "I'll be right back!" he said as he threw himself into the water.

'What was that all about?' Itachi wondered. Still, he couldn't help but smile at his endearing boyfriend as he went around finding wood.

* * *

Kisame watched his surroundings blur as he swam into deeper water. At a random place in the water he dropped, digging through the rocks and coral frantically but carefully. At last he uncovered and held up the vial. He'd never been so happy or so nervous to see it.

'This is my chance. I have to ask him now. He can't go back to that town, anything could happen!' Kisame almost panicked at the thought. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his pounding heart. 'Relax, take it easy. Itachi is safe, on the beach, waiting for me. Shit, he's waiting for me!'

And with that last thought, Kisame was rocketing back towards the rocks, holding the precious potion against his heart.

* * *

Itachi looked up when he heard a huge splash as Kisame threw himself onto the rocks with more force than usual. He dropped the wood and hurried to Kisame's side.

The merman was curled onto his side, clutching his heart and breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Kisame?" Itachi took Kisame's chin and forced his face up. His blue skin seemed darker than usual and he looked at Itachi with almost desperate eyes.

"You're still here," he panted.

"Of course I'm still here, I said I would be." Itachi calmed down when he saw Kisame wasn't hurt. "That had to be the quickest trip ever. I haven't even got a fire started yet."

"Oh yes, right, breakfast," Kisame was mentally beating himself up. "I'll just go get that, right? Okay." He turned to jump back into the water but paused, looking for a place to hide the potion again.

"No," Itachi put a hand to Kisame's shoulder. "Kisame, what's wrong?"

Kisame's heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest again. 'What if he says no? What right do I have to ask him to change species? I should have asked for a potion to turn me into a human. Shit, I can't ask him to take this!' He hung his head and flushed miserably.

"It's nothing, Itachi. Don't worry." He shifted towards the water again, determined to get rid of the horrid potion.

"No. Kisame what are you hiding?" Itachi tried to pry Kisame's fingers apart, but he was no match for Kisame's strength.

"It's nothing, Itachi, just a mistake. I'm getting rid of it."

Itachi heard the desperation in Kisame's tone and franticly grabbed his arms, determined to find out what was troubling him.

"Kisame, tell me," he pleaded. "I came to you when I was upset, now let me help you."

"You don't understand, I've made a huge mistake and I just have to…"

"No, please," Itachi looked up with shining eyes. "I love you Kisame. Let me see."

The world had stopped turning, Kisame was sure of it. Those red eyes held him captive as he let his fingers fall open around the vial.

Itachi took the potion and held it to the light. "What is this?"

Kisame had to swallow several times before he could speak. "It's a potion I had made for you. But it was a stupid mistake. You don't have to take it."

A smile played around Itachi's lips. "I think I'd like to know what it does before we decide if it was stupid or not."

"It's a potion to – to turnyouintoamerman."

"What was that?"

"I – I just got this really stupid idea," Kisame explained in a rush. "You said you wanted to leave the island, but you never said where. And the more I spent time with you the more I didn't want you to leave me. I – I love you Itachi. And I was thinking that…that maybe you could leave the island to be with me."

Itachi's eyes flashed. "So this potion will…."

"It will make you like me."

Kisame wanted to sink into the rocks and never come up again. He didn't dare look at Itachi. 'I was so selfish. He accepted me as I am, shark and all, and here I'm trying to tell him to change to be with me.' A tear traced its way down his face. He jumped when a soft hand reached up to wipe it away, looking up to see red eyes and a gentle smile.

Itachi placed a soft kiss on his lips and backed away. "Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Anything else…" Kisame trailed off when he realized that Itachi had stripped down to nothing. "You…?"

"I thought they would get in the way," Itachi explained. "Is there anything else before I drink this?" He held up the potion.

Kisame tried very hard to hide the hope in his voice. "You don't have to."

"Kisame I want to." Itachi came forward and wrapped his arms around Kisame's shoulders. "Did you know that, thanks to your gifts, I've had enough money to leave the island for months now? I haven't left because I didn't want to leave you. When I thought you were gone I wanted to die." Kisame shuddered and wrapped his arms around Itachi at the memory. "Now I can leave this accursed island and spend the rest of my life with you." Itachi felt his eyes watering. "This is the best gift you've ever given me, Kisame."

The tears finally fell as Kisame held him tight, like he was the most precious thing in the world. 'Goodbye land. Goodbye legs. Goodbye cold nights. Goodbye loneliness. Goodbye and good riddance accursed island.' Itachi knew this was the right choice.

After spending an eternity and a mere moment in that embrace, Itachi pulled back. "Now, is there anything else I need to do?" Itachi asked.

"The magician said it would hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," Itachi said firmly. Kisame's worry was sweet, but he was more than ready to start his new life and leave this one behind.

"Keep your legs together and lie on your stomach," Kisame said. "Or it will hurt more when your legs fuse and your fin emerges."

Itachi did as instructed.

"Try to relax, if you can. It shouldn't take too long. And I'll be right by your side."

Itachi smiled and tipped the vial, swallowing before the taste could even register.

The potion felt warm, traveling down his throat. The heat seemed to radiate through is body, spreading down his arms and legs. Itachi relaxed at the feeling. There was a slight tingling below his eyes, and a solid line of heat along his arms and back, but nothing he couldn't handle. Then the warmth reached his toes.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kisame grabbed hold of Itachi's hand when he heard the scream, reaching forward to rub his neck, sides, arms, anything to distract Itachi from the pain he must be feeling. He didn't dare reach for his legs, though. They were moving together and fusing, molding and twisting and changing color like red-hot metal. He saw Itachi trying to reach down and grabbed his other hand, preventing him from touching the forming tail. The tail filled out and lengthened, and Kisame looked in fascination at the red glow.

Itachi's lower body was on fire. He felt bone and muscle flex into unfamiliar and painful shapes. The new tail lengthened and Itachi was sure it was simply going to fall apart, melted from his body by the unbearable heat. He reached down to try to stop it, to keep himself in one piece, but Kisame's had folded over his and held him still. Itachi relaxed a little at this, knowing that Kisame wouldn't stop him if he was actually falling apart. Relaxing did seem to help the pain a little, and Itachi calmed down as he felt the heat dying down and his body smoothly flowing into something new.

Kisame watched the light die away and Itachi's muscles stop twitching. Slowly, he relaxed. "Itachi, I think it's done."

Itachi cautiously opened his eyes. The heat finally died into that gentle warmth he had felt before, but didn't fade completely. He took a deep breath and started investigating his new form, one part at a time.

He found himself very similar to Kisame, although still smaller. The ridges on his arms were bright red, and he supposed his dorsal fin was too, although he couldn't see it. His tail was the same red color as his eyes, shining with new, smooth skin. It was much longer than he remembered his legs as being, and it was built firm and muscled like a shark's tail should be. The rest of his body was the same pale color it had always been, although his skin felt tight and thick wrapped around him. Itachi spared a moment to be surprised that merpeople came in two-tone before he slowly reached up to touch his cheeks, feeling the new gills.

"Still as beautiful as ever," Kisame whispered. He was gazing at Itachi in awe, his eyes wide.

Itachi released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He looked up at Kisame and smiled, then pulled himself over to the nearest pool to look in.

His face was the same as it had always been, with the addition of the gills. He was surprised to see that his markings were much thinner than Kisame's. He leaned forward and saw that his teeth were sharper as well, growing in sets. Still, he grinned and decided he liked the new, sharp look. A little twisting told him that his first guess had been correct as well, his dorsal fin was red. It was also smaller than Kisame's. Itachi supposed that made sense; he was still a bit smaller than Kisame, everything else must therefore be in proportion.

'I wouldn't have it any other way,' he thought. He turned and reached out to Kisame, wanting to feel those arms around him again.

Kisame eagerly obliged. "You're so amazing," he said. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Itachi smiled at Kisame's foolishness. 'I'm the lucky one.' He drew Kisame into a kiss, learning maneuver around his new teeth.

This time Kisame was forced to draw back. "Come on; let's go home, where we belong."

Itachi felt his heart leap in excitement as Kisame helped him to the side of the rocks. As the warm water enveloped him he couldn't help but think that this was heaven, and Kisame had to be his angel.

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm happy to announce that the very talented artist kiotsukatanna has posted fanart based on this fic on her deviantart page! It's titled "Guidance" and the scene depicted takes place a little after the end of the story. I love it!

Here's the link (just delete the spaces) : h t t p:/ kiotsukatanna .deviantart .com /#/d2rdo9z

Oh, and Happy Belated Birthday, Itachi!


End file.
